The Best Friend Contract
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: The contract clearly states it: I promise to listen to my bestfriend, I promise never to keep anything from my bestfriend, I promise not to fall in love with my bestfriend Ever. If there is a break in the contract, the guilty party will have a strong talking to. It wont change anything though. Because at one point or another, the contract has to break. Read and Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hi guys, I was making a chapter for Angels don't fly and I came up with this and I thought Maybe, just maybe, I could work on this story as well. But I'm not going to update as frequently unless people really like it because I'm not going to put Angels Don't Fly to a grinding freaking halt just for a new one unless I get a reeeeally good reason. I hope you enjoy this! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: (this is becoming annoying) I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

Ally walked late into the night, the warm light breeze dancing around her. She stared absentmindedly at the distance, her hand gripping on to the strap of her backpack slung over her shoulder. She walked towards the side of her neighborhood that she knew by heart, towards the small little house at the end of the street. Four 12 year old boys played soccer on the lawn and one of them glanced up as Ally came into view.

"Trish! It's Ally!" He shouted. Ally gave him a small half small with little effort as the front door swung open to reveal the short Latina. Trish's eyes widened at her friend but soon put up a guarded face.

"What is it?" Trish asks emotionless. Ally bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, her tiny frame already shivering despite wear jeans and a black sweater.

"Trish I know you're mad. You have every right to be." Ally began. "You have every right to send me away but I came to say I'm sorry… and…" She stopped, afraid that her voice may start to crack if she continued. Trish's eyes scanned her best friend's face and her expression softened.

"What happened Ally...?" The brunette shook her head, eyes shutting tight. "JJ, come inside! Tell your buddies to go home, it's already ten." She said. "Ally, I forgive you, and I'm not sending you away." She gives the trembling girl an encouraging half smile. "You can tell me what happened inside. Come on." She took the small backpack from Ally and took a step to the side to let Ally in. "Mom! Ally's sleeping over okay!" Trish shouted.

"Okay mija!" Someone shouts from the living room. There is an echoing sound of a slap and screaming and Ally turns to Trish with confused wide eyes.

"Don't worry; my mom is just watching her novela." Trish says with a wave of her hand as she led Ally to her room. She turned on the lights and closed the door, locking it behind her. Ally walked over to the queen bed with the zebra print comforter and sat herself down; Trish following silently. The two girls kept quiet, not knowing what to say after a month of ignoring each other. Finally, Trish broke the awkward silence. "What happened that was so bad you came to me?" She asked softly. "What happened between you and Austin?" Ally opened her mouth to respond, but closed it shut, not knowing where to start. Trish seemed to understand. Grabbing her cheetah print pillows, she tossed one to Ally. The girl hugged it tightly to her chest, giving the Latina a grateful smile. "Start when you met him? Since he was such a big secret, I never got to know anything." Trish sounded slightly hurt but quickly masked it with a teasing tone. Ally didn't miss it though.

"I am so sorry Trish. I don't know why I did it." Ally says but then she ponders over this. "Okay, I know exactly why I did it…"

"Why? Why was Austin such a big deal?" Trish asks. Ally sighs and shakes her head, the messy curls swinging ever so slightly.

"I was jealous…" The young girl whispered. Trish stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Ally we were five! You couldn't seriously be jealous of Dez!" Trish says. "Tell me from the beginning, okay. Don't you dare lie to me Al's! I want details and all of them." Trish sounded frightening and extremely serious, Ally couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed having you around." Ally says, half smiling. Trish returns the smile.

"And I missed you too." She said, reaching over to give Ally a hug. "Now, no more stalling. Spill chicka!" Ally laughed and let go of Trish. Her smile fades and she hugs the pillow tightly as she leans against the wall behind her. Just as she's about to speak, her phone rings from inside her backpack. Ally sighs, opening her backpack and bringing her phone out. The caller id was read Dad. Ally gave an apologetic glance at Trish and answered.

"Hey dad, sorry I walked out with no explanation-"

"Ally, goddamn it, talk to me! Please!" A desperate voice cried. Ally's eyes widened then shut closed tightly.

"Austin, stop it." Ally says into the phone emotionlessly. Trish's eyes narrowed as she noticed her friend's change of tone.

"No I won't! We have a contract Ally! I'm staring at it right now! You have your own and it clearly states on the first line, that you promised to listen to your best friend! Ally please let me explain. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ally winced.

"I'm sure you didn't-" The girl began, but her best friend snatched the phone away.

"Whatever you did you jerk, you deserve her to be mad at you. You don't deserve a friend like her! Good day to you!" She closed Ally's flip phone and gave it back to her. "Don't you dare answer anymore calls Ally. By the way you changed when you realized it was him proves something bad really did happen between you too. Don't forgive him so easily." Trish says. Ally nods, a hollow feeling in her chest as she reads Austin's tone through the phone in her head. It sounded desperate, depressed. She's only heard him sound like that every so often. Not many. This time, it hurt that she was the cause of it.

"Ally?" Her head snapped towards the sound of the Latina and she lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Sorry." Ally mutters, taking her phone that Trish held out to her. "I guess it's best to start when I went to Miami Beach." She says, trying to forget of the phone call as she begins her tale.

* * *

It was in the late summer before Ally even turned six. Her small round childish face buried in a small novel as she sat in the sand. Her father was fishing on the dock a couple feet away, not paying attention to the little girl, but it didn't matter. Ally didn't like swimming. Yet she wore her pink, one piece bathing suit with a floral skirt. Her stubby little fingers turned the page in her book and after reading a few pages, she smiled widely. She was reading one of her favorite novels, Alice in Wonderland, and knew the story by heart. She read greedily just as a shadow blocked the light over her shoulder.

"That cat looks creepy." A voice said. Ally sighed and slowly looked over her shoulder. A boy, who couldn't have been any older than she was, with sandy, beach blond hair, scrunched his little nose up and was staring at the small picture in her book.

"It's a Cheshire cat. And he's not creepy, simply mad." Ally explained.

"He doesn't look angry. Just creepy." The boy says. "Why are you reading at the beach?"

"Not made as in angry, mad as in crazy." Ally says with a small smile. "And I want to finish this book." She turned away and tried to return to her book. But the boy wasn't going to let his new found companion go that easily.

"You can finish it at your house. I'm Austin." Ally glanced at him at this. "Austin Moon." He said, extending his small hand, a wide smile on his face. Ally looked down at it then smiled, shaking it.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." She said. Austin smiled then pulled her up. The two were the same sharing height of three feet and five inches.

"Come on! Let's go play in the water!" Austin shouted excitedly, trying to pull the small girl towards the waves that crashed onto the shore. But Ally stayed put, paralyzed.

"I don't like swimming." She muttered quietly. Austin turned to her and pondered over this/

"Then you don't have to. We can just jump in the waves." Ally smiled at this and nodded, dropping her book on her chair, letting Austin pull her over to the edge of the sea. The two screamed as a wave approached, Austin stayed put, hand gripped to Ally's as she tried to run. As the water hit them, Ally squealed, gasping at the cold temperature of the water. Austin laughed hysterically, his blond hair now matted onto his forehead and he spit out salty water. Ally shook her shoulder length hair, which had clumped into each other. She giggled the saw another wave, a smaller more friendly wave. This time, Ally pulled Austin to meet it. She jumped into the wave, crashing into it. She squealed and let go of Austin's hand as he smiled and let himself fall under the water, popping back up with a gasp.

"It's cold!" He screamed, shivering. Ally laughed and splashed water at him. He wasn't expecting it and the water filled his mouth. He spit it out in disgust before splashing her back. The girl giggled and dived under the water, treading it as she tried to reach for shore, the boy following her. The two reached it at the same time, realizing how much warmer it was in the water then on shore.

"Let's do something I like to do." Ally said excitedly, reaching for Austin's hand. She then pulled him at the very edge of the shore, where the waves could reach. She dug her little toes into the sand, her new friend following her example.

"What are we doing?" he asked innocently.

"The first one who chickens out and runs away from the wave is a baby and they lose. And they have to do whatever the other person tell them to do." Ally explained. "I play this with my bestest friend, Trish, but she's been busy. She has a new bestest friend…" Ally says sadly. Austin's eyes widened and he stared at Ally, not knowing exactly what to say or do. Then he squeezed her little hand.

"My bestest friend isn't playing with me either. You can be my new bestest friend! And I could be your new bestest friend!" Ally smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yup!" At that moment, a huge wave splashed the two, making them both let go of each other's hand, scream and run away. The returned under Ally's beach umbrella, laughing and gasping.

"You're the baby!" Austin said with a laugh.

"No! You're the baby!"Ally said, pouting. She didn't even notice her father walking up behind her.

"Who's this Ally?" He asked. The two turned around and smiled.

"This is my new bestest friend, dad! His name is Austin Moon!" Ally says happily, throwing her little arms over the other boy. Austin smiled happily at Ally's dad. Lester Dawson laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay then. Well you two can go play." He said, sitting himself in the beach chair. Austin and Ally nodded and grabbed each other's hand, running away to the ocean. Lester stared at their hands intertwined and was thoughtful. A couple walked by and pointed out the two, cooing at the way their fingers were intertwined. Neither of the kids noticed, nor would they have known what it meant if they had. They played until the sun began to die down. Ally had a princess towel around her shoulders and she sat in front of a lump of sand with seaweed and broken shells decorating it. Her hair dried in tangles and her fingers were wrinkled. Austin sat next to her, wrapped in his own superman towel and the two watched the water.

"Are you going to play tomorrow?" Austin asked. Ally smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh huh. My mom told me we were coming here every day for an entire week!"

"Yay!" Ally said happily. "Hey? Are you a good promise keeper?" She asked. Austin nodded. "Promise me that we, we are going to be bestest friends forever."

"I promise. But you have to promise me, that you'd be my bestest friend forever."

"I promise."

"Austin!" The two turned to look at a couple calling for the young boy.

"Awwww." Austin whined. A woman walked up to him, noticing Ally.

"Come on sweetie, time to go home." She said. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"Her name is Ally mom, not 'your friend.' " Austin said with a roll of his eyes. "And I don't wanna!"

"Austin, don't make me say your middle name." Mimi Moon said in a dangerously low tone, but then smiled at Ally. "Hello there."

"Hi." Ally said in a small voice.

"Mom, we are coming here tomorrow right?" Austin asked.

"Yes sweetie we are, but not unless we leave right now so you can go to sleep."

"Okay…" Austin said sadly, standing up. Ally got up too, pulling her towel around her.

"Bye Austin." She said sadly. Austin stared at her for a second and didn't expect her to hug him the second after, her towel falling off her shoulders. The force of the hug caused Austin's towel to fall too. He froze, not knowing what to do. Then, his small arms wrapped around her.

"By Ally." He said. "You promise to come tomorrow?" The girl let go and nodded. Austin smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

"Okay!" she said with a smile.

"Ally!" Her father yelled.

"Coming!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Bye Austin!" She said, grabbing her towel and running to her dad.

"Bye Ally!" She heard him shout behind her. Lester reached out and picked up the little girl. Ally giggled as her dad began to walk away. She turned her head to see Austin staring back at her. She waved goodbye and she saw that his own tiny hand did the same. On the car ride home, Ally fell asleep, and Lester took a quick glance at his only daughter. He woke her up when they arrived home and he told her to get ready for bed. At 9:30, when he thought she was asleep, the little girl walked into his room.

"Dad, can we come back tomorrow?" Ally asked her father. Lester laughed.

"Is it because of that little boy?" He asked. Ally nodded.

"I promised him I would." Lester pretended to think about it.

"I don't know…" He said teasingly.

"Please daddy! Please please please!" Her dad laughed and nodded.

"Okay. But only if you give me a goodnight hug and kiss." Ally ran up to her dad's bed and threw her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you dad!" She said happily.

"You're welcome honey." He held his daughter for a little before saying: "Okay, time for bed Ally-gator." He said.

"Okay! Night daddy!"

"Goodnight honey. I love you!"

"I love you too!" She shouted as she ran to her room. She turned off her light and reached into her drawer for her flashlight. Clicking it on, she reached under her bed and took out two pieces of paper with only a few lines scribbled on both of them. Smiling, she tucked them safely away underneath her bed, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. Her eyes drooped until she finally found sleep.

* * *

_**A/n: Okay so that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and I know it was probably crappy, I'm not used to writing in third person but I wanted to do so for this story. Yes there are things that may confuse you but I hope you enjoyed it and Ally confusion will be cleared in no time (I hope)**_

_**Please tell me what you think and don't worry, I am still updating Angels Don't fly, Like I said, unless people really like this, Angels Don't Fly will be my main objective :) Merry Christmas you guys! Love you all and thanks for reading!**_

_**Follow Favorite and Review and I'll update when I can.**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hey, since I updated twice yesterday for Angels Don't Fly, I thought I'd update again for this one. You guys did encourage me thanks for your reviews ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that shouldn't be mine**_

* * *

"_Okay, now I have only one really good reason to be mad." Trish interrupted. Ally paused and glanced at the clock. 10:42._

"_What is it?"_

"_You guys were cute from the start! And you never told me any of this!" Trish scolded teasingly, playfully slapping Ally. The girls giggled but Ally sighed and hit her head on the wall._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Just continue. We have all night." Ally smiled and readjusted herself._

* * *

The next week flew by faster than either of the children would have liked. From 10:30 on the dot to 9:00 at night. Together they spent their days, never tiring of one another. They weren't always on the beach though. Somehow, the two convinced their parents to take them to Mc Donald's, a theme park, and a small pond near the Miami mall. But they'd end their day at the beach, where they played tag till their little knees gave out and they'd fall. The Friday it all ended, both children fell silent their last two hours together as they walked along the beach shore quietly, their parents chattering behind them a couple feet away.

"School starts next week." Ally says. As she smiles down at the horizon. "Do you think we can play again here?"

"No, my parents say beach is for vacation." Austin says disappointedly. "But I don't want to say goodbye. Goodbye means forever. And we promised to be bestest friends forever!" Ally hugs Austin then reaches into her pocket for two folded pieces of paper. She gave Austin one and then grabbed two pens.

"I made these, well my Daddy helped on all of it, but these are best friend contracts." She said happily. She grabbed Austin's little hand in her own and dragged him over to a small table at the boardwalk near the beach. She sat down on her knees and unfolded the paper, Austin following her example. Written in red and black marker was a list and written neatly at the top was: **The Best Friend Contract **

"The Best Friend Con…Contr" Austin stumbled and struggled with the last word until Ally giggled.

"Contract silly."

"I don't like big words." Austin says, scrunching up his nose. "What is it?"

"It's a paper that has a list of rules and you sign it and it promises that you will do what the contract says." Ally says proudly. Austin looks over the paper. His paper was blue while Ally's was pink, but both had the same written context:

**The Best Friend Contract**

**I promise to listen to my best friend**

(_Even if it's about books, video games or weird stuff)_

**I promise to keep in touch with my best friend constantly**

**I promise to be there when my best friend needs me**

**I promise never to keep anything from my best friend**

_(Unless it's a surprise party for him/her)_

**I promise to help my best friend grow into a better person**

**I promise to set aside schoolwork and myself when my best friend has problems and needs to talk**

**I promise to always let my best friend be the first to know everything and anything**

**I promise to laugh WITH, not AT, my best friend**

_(unless he/she does something really stupid and funny)_

**I promise never to do anything to screw up our friendship**

**I promise not to fall in love with my best friend. ****Ever.**

_If there is a break in the contract, the guilty party will have a strong talking to and there will be a talk of punishment_

_But reasonable to mend the broken bond_

_**I hereby agree to these conditions**_

On the bottom were two signature lines. Austin looked at Ally in disbelief.

"You did this?"

"My daddy helped. Just sign your name at the bottom. We're already bestest friends." Austin stared down at the paper then grabbed a pen from Ally and in sloppy, five year old writing; he wrote his entire name on the signature line. Ally did the same on her paper and the two switched, writing their names again on the others paper. Then they placed the paper in their pockets and stood up to give each other a hug.

From the distance, Mr, and Mrs. Moon watched with Lester next to them.

"What was it that Ally gave to Austin?" Mike asked Lester. The man chuckled.

"A best friend contract. She wanted to make sure they'd be friends forever."

"Well you shouldn't need a contract for that." Mimi said. "It comes with time."

"That's what I told her. But you know kids." The adults nodded and watched their children share a moment together.

Austin and Ally didn't let go for a while, knowing that if they let go, it might just be time to say goodbye. They didn't go to the same elementary but they learned earlier that week that they lived just a 10 minute drive away from each other. That day they spent half the day at Austin's house and the other half at Ally's house. They let go and grabbed their papers from their pockets and ran to their parents. They said goodbye later on that night and gave each other the biggest hug two five year olds can give.

"Goodbye Austin."

"Goodbye Ally." Austin says sadly. "But it isn't goodbye. We promised to keep in touch."

"Yea we promised. And you, you're going to keep that promise. And I'm going to keep my promise."

"Yea!" Austin giggled.

"Come on my little rock star. We have to go." Mimi called out. Austin's lip quivered and so did Ally's.

"I don't want to go." Austin whispered. But he waved goodbye to Ally and ran to his parents and hugged them. Being a five year old, he didn't care if he cried, so he bawled. In the distance, Ally hugged her father, tears on her face fell quietly. Lester rubbed her back and said soothing words to her.

"Come on now sweetie. You'll see Austin again." He said to the little girl.

"Promise?" She hiccupped quietly.

"Promise. But for now, you can have fun with Trish."

"Trish doesn't want to be my bestest friend…." Ally whispered.

"Honey, best friends fight. It takes two to keep a friendship going. So why don't you say hi to Trish tomorrow at school. You'll see, you're her one true best friend."

* * *

"_Your dad was right Al's." Trish interrupted. "You are and forever will be my one true best friend." Ally smiled and hugged the cheetah print pillow tighter._

"_The months flew by, I'll spare you details because none there really wasn't anything exciting going on. I saw Austin two weeks after we returned to school. Our reunion was sweet. After that, every weekend I'd go over to his house on Saturday and he's go over to my house on Sunday. That soon increased to where he'd come over half of the week, the other half of the week I'd hang over at his place. There wasn't any drama until our freshmen year."_

"_That's where I realized you had another best friend." Trish interjected. Ally nodded._

"_You didn't mind until Junior year. Then Senior year began and everything came tumbling…" There was a knock on the door and Trish sighed._

"_Who is it?" Trish asked._

"_Mija go to sleep! It's midnight!" Trish grimaced and Ally giggled._

"_Guess we better sleep." Ally says. Trish groaned._

"_Okay, but tomorrow, you are telling me the rest of that story." She said. Ally giggled as Trish turned the lights off. The night was quiet except for Trish's snoring. Ally didn't mind. She didn't want to sleep anyway. Alone with her thoughts, she didn't sleep until two thirty in the morning…_

* * *

_**A/n: Hope you enjoyed that! Okay that is like the introduction, the story begins with their Senior year. I will update Angels don't fly again soon too.**_

_**Please Follow Favorite and Review and I'll update again**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing Readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: hey! Thanks for the reviews you guys I am really glad you like the story. You guys deserve this next chapter ^^ Hope you like!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

* * *

_Ally slept in till ten in the morning, waking up to find Trish gone. She groaned as she let memories settle back, hateful words echoed in her mind. She sat up and reached for her backpack, pulling out a large picture frame. She read over the contract, silent tears falling as her eyes landed on the small picture in the corner of the frame by Austin's sloppy signature. He had her on his back, holding her legs that hugged his waist. Her arms locked around his neck and they smiled at each other, not noticing the camera that had taken the picture. They were at the beach, Austin shirtless, his muscles well defined along with his six pack (which he had prided himself on). Ally wore a bikini (which took lots of coaxing from Austin just to get her to agree, and lots more to make her put it on) and it was before their feud, before one of them fell for the other, before Austin shouted those hurtful words. Ally hugged the frame to her chest and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she should call him and let him explain and make this pain go away. But it didn't matter. The contract was broken. They both broke every single promise on there._

"_Ally?" She looked at the door frame, where Trish leaned against it with a tray of food in her hands._

"_You hungry?" She asked, walking inside._

"_I'm starving!" Ally said with a smile as she quickly wiped away the tears. She was getting better at hiding her emotions. Trish smiled and handed her a bowl of oatmeal and fruit along with a strawberry shake. "Yum." Ally commented as she took a spoonful of oatmeal. Trish watched her friend eat and pressed her lips together, tapping her foot impatiently. Ally noticed and smiled._

"_I'll continue where I left off." She said. Trish smiled widely and sat next to her, giving the brunette her full attention. Ally drank her shake and cleared her throat._

* * *

The Saturday morning was warm, the sky a cloudless blue. It was completely quiet in Ally's house. She sat in her bed, reading The Fault in Our Stars for the fifth time. She bit her bottom lip, completely engrossed in the story. She didn't hear the front door silently click or the creaking of the stairs. She hadn't checked the time and if she had, she would've put the book down and had gotten ready. It was 7:34 a.m.

"ALLY!? I thought you said you'd get ready at six!" He shouted. Ally squeaked, her body jolted as he stomped into her room. She let out a small shriek and grabbed the edge of her purple comforter, bringing it over her front. She was wearing a frilly tank top from Victoria's Secret that Austin gave her as a birthday joke and baggy pajama pants that had the words Sexy Beast written all over it. Austin smirked; Ally's attempt to hide her tank top was a few seconds too late. "I feel loved Ally. I thought you said that you wouldn't ever wear it?" He teased as he ripped the comforter off of her. She squeaked and glared at Austin. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw she had the pants on as well. "You trying to tell me something Al's?" He teased.

"Pervy jerk! Can't you knock for once?!" She shouted, her face a bright shade of red. Austin booped her nose with a smile.

"No I can't." he said, sitting himself down on her bed then laying down across her legs. "Are we going to the Bruno Mars Concert or not Al's, I really want to see him!" Austin whined. The girl laughed and ruffled his soft blond strands.

"It's next Saturday Austin! Check the calendar." She scoffed.

"You check the calendar." He sassed, sitting up. "If it's not today, then what's the plan?" he asked. "Melody Diner, Miami Beach, the arcade, Melody Diner?" He asked. Ally pursed her lips.

"You've been at Melody Diner so many times lately. What's up?"

"I told you already! Or did I?" Austin asked himself.

"No you didn't. You are violating our contract Austin Monica Moon." Ally said teasingly. Austin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't call me Monica."

"Monica." Ally said with a smirk. Austin groaned and playfully shoved Ally's shoulder. She giggled and stood up. "So what is it?"

"The hot girl that works there remember?!"

"Cassidy?" Ally asked, recalling Austin mentioning her a few times. It didn't exactly register that he might like her. "Yea what about her?" She asked, clueless. Austin gave her a look, as if saying: Really Al's? Really? "What?"

"I like her that's what!" Austin said. "Geez, it's like I'm talking to a wall! You're so slow." Ally punched his arm and Austin blocked it expertly. Sticking her tongue out at him, Ally reached into one of her drawers, pulling out a blue long sleeve and pulling it over her head.

"Well, it's early. How about breakfast?" Ally asked.

"Pancakes?"

"Would there be any other choice?" Ally asked sarcastically. She walked to the door and smiled. "Hey Austin?"

"Yea?"

"Monica Monica Monica Monica Monica!" Ally shouted as she ran down the stairs. She heard feet pounding behind her and a pair of arms wrapped around her half way down the stairs. Austin growled playfully and flipped her to face him, throwing her over his shoulder. Ally squealed as he ran to the kitchen, where her dad sat, drinking coffee, not even sparing the two a glance as he read the paper.

"Morning Mr. Dawson!" Austin shouted.

"Morning Austin." Lester said, taking a sip from his coffee. Ally glared at her dad as Austin set her down in front of the stove.

"He just carried me down the stairs running dad. He could've dropped me because he has no upper body strength. Didn't you fear for my life?" Ally asked.

"Hey! You were perfectly fine. Look at these guns!" Austin says, flexing his biceps, making Ally roll her eyes. Mr. Dawson glanced at his daughter and smiled.

"Morning honey." He said. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled, turning back to Austin who waited.

"Pancakes." Austin demanded. Ally's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanking it. Austin yelped and looked at his best friend in disbelief. "What?!"

"Don't boss me around. Help me." Ally said, taking out the milk and pancake mix. Austin slouched with a groan as he took a bowl from the cabinets. As Ally prepared the batter, Austin turned the stove on and placed the pan, humming as he did so. "Is Trish coming over today? Or do I actually get to enjoy your company this weekend?" Austin asks as he carefully spread butter onto the pan. Ally whisked the batter quickly and thought about it. Trish has been known to hang with Ally on the weekends lately and so most of the time, she couldn't hang with Austin.

"I don't know, if she is I'll ditch you." She said with a smirk. Austin gave out a dramatic gasped and pretended to be heartbroken.

"Fine! I see how it is." He sobbed. Ally giggled and elbowed him. She poured the first few pancakes in and turned to her father.

"Dad, you're awfully quiet today." She says. Her father usually makes remarks about how she and Austin were like a newly wedded couple, yet today he hadn't said anything. Her father sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But I have-"

"Another convention to go to." The girl finished. "It's fine dad." She said with a smile. Austin flipped the pancakes and glanced at Ally who was getting the plates out. He examined her face for a sec and pursed his lips. He stared as she set the table and served her dad coffee. She turned to meet his gaze and her eyes widened. "Austin the pancakes!"

"What? Oh shit!" He pulled the pancakes away from the pan, the backside on the brink of danger. They nearly burned but were perfectly edible. He put them in the plate Ally held out to him and he gave her an apologetic look.

"These are mine." Ally said, taking away the three burnt pancakes. Austin smiled and shook his head, pouring more batter on the pan. Ally took the spatula from him and smiled. "I'll do the pancakes, you get out the syrup and powdered sugar, okay?"

"Fine." He pouted. "Are there strawberries?" He asked. Ally shrugged and began flipping the pancakes. Austin stared at her for a few seconds more and opened the fridge. Breakfast was a quiet event, well quiet as in music blasting as they ate. As they listened to Led Zeppelin, one of Austin and Ally's favorite old singer, the door bell rang. Ally stood up, Austin doing so as well, shoveling a few more forkfuls of pancakes in his mouth, and the two walked to the door. Austin peeped through the peeping hole and sighed.

"Awwww." He whined.

"What?"

"I don't get to keep you today." He pouted. Ally giggled and opened the door. Trish stood there, dressed in skinny jeans and a glittery top. "Hey Trish." Austin said. Trish gave him a tight smile and Ally noticed the way she set her jaw._ Oh geez._ She thought as she smiled at her friend.

"We have plans today that I didn't know of?" Ally asked. Trish nods and smiles.

"We are shopping. Come on, we haven't had a girls day in a while." Ally nodded and moved aside to let the girl in.

"I'll go change."

"I'll go watch." Austin said. Ally slapped him and raced up the stairs, Austin following right at her heels, shutting the door to her room behind him.

"Austin no." Ally warned. "You know that Trish doesn't exactly like that you're closer to me than she is and I've known her a year longer."

"You also know she ditched you in kindergarten, fourth grade and eighth grade right?" he countered.

"She is still my best friend." Ally defended. "I'm just sociably awkward so I couldn't hang with her."

"And I took you away most of the time." Austin muttered as Ally scrambled through her drawer.

"That too. Turn around perv, I have to change." Austin groaned and turned around covering his eyes with his hand. He heard shuffling behind him and wanted to peak just to tick her off. "Don't you do it!" Ally warned, as if reading his thoughts. Austin laughed, taking his hands away from his eyes.

"You might wanna go with the blue top Ally-cat, the one with the white strips." He offered, knowing Ally was probably struggling with what to wear.

"Thanks. OH uh-"

"The black skinny jeans with the white peach-ish sweater. The one with the square neckline." He answered. Ally smiled gratefully and quickly changed. Once Austin was sure it was safe, he turned around and whistled. "That has got to impress Elliot." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that, never going back. He was too protective." Ally said, remembering the few weeks she had dated him. They had broken up only recently. Austin nodded in agreement.

"He got pissed every time we hung out."

"Exactly! It didn't bother me that his groups of friends were always girls! So why can't I hang out with you?!" She said, opening the door and going down the stairs where Trish waited. "Ready." Ally said with a smile.

"Good! Off to the spa!" Trish said, grabbing her friend's hand.

"See yea Austin!" Ally said with a wave.

"Text me when you get back!" Austin said. Grabbing his coat from the living room, leaving. "By Mr. Dawson!" He shouted.

"Bye dad!"

"See you later kids!" Mr. Dawson shouted as Austin closed and locked the front door behind him. Trish and Ally went one way while Austin plugged in his ear phones, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walking away the opposite direction.

The girls chatted lightly, not so deeply as they got massages. Ally allowed herself to be spoiled for the moment, thanking Trish for inviting her. After the spa, the two walked over to the mall to shop. Trish chose an enormous store and kept trying to give Ally shirts what would've hugged her body.

"This would look cute on you!" she insisted, holding up a sparkly tank top with a low cut on the back. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"That's more of your taste, Trish." She said, pulling out a pink sweater, examining it. Trish wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not Austin." She said grouchily. Ally turned around and gave her friend a look.

"Trish, just because I don't like that shirt you picked doesn't mean you're any less than a friend than he is." She said.

"I can hear him comment on everything upstairs. On how he knew just what you wanted to wear." Trish said angrily. "You two aren't exactly the quietest couple." She said.

"We aren't a couple and he just…" Ally tried to explain but she let the sentence hang in the air. Trish scowled and angrily yanked a shirt from its hanger.

"I'm going to try this on." She growled, stomping towards the fitting room. Ally watched her friend and groaned. She felt horrible that she hid Austin from her all these years, and even worse that they were closer than she and Trish was. She blamed herself as she grabbed the sweater and bought it. Just as the cashier rang her up, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a blond looking at her.

"Hi uh, I'm sorry but are you friends with Austin Moon?" she asked. Ally examined her face and tried to see if she recognized her. The name just wouldn't click; it was on the tip of her tongue. The girl seemed to understand and smiled. "Sorry, I'm Cassidy." She said. Ally's stomach twisted and she smiled.

"Oh! You're Cassidy…" She muttered to herself. The girl gave her a weird look and Ally realized she said that aloud. "Uh I mean, yea I'm Austin's friend." The cashier behind her cleared her throat and Ally grabbed her item and stepped aside. Cassidy giggled and began to pay for her item.

"Are you guys close?" Cassidy asked. Ally nodded.

"Yea, but there isn't anything between us." She said, knowing exactly why Cassidy had approached her. It was always the same. The girl would approach Ally before going out with Austin, just to make sure she and him weren't dating. She befriended a few of them, like Kira. She made enemies with a few, like Brooke. She began to wonder whether she'd get along with Cassidy.

The blond gave her a smile and said, "You get approached like this a lot don't you?" To which Ally nodded and said; "Only by those who are friendly or jealous. I'm guessing you're friendly." She said. Cassidy smiled and paid for her item.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ally. I hope we can be friends." She said. Ally smiled and nodded. "Bye then! Tell Austin I say hi!"

"Will do." She shouted and waved as Cassidy walked away. She placed a hand to her stomach and winced. The sudden sharp pain was hurting a lot.

"Was that another best friend I never knew about?" She heard Trish say behind her. Ally sighed and turned around, her friend purchasing six sparkly shirts.

"Will you please let it go, Trish? I don't want to fight with you." Ally said. "That was just a girl that Austin has a crush on. She was asking me if Austin and I are a thing."

"Well I hope she likes becoming a third wheel." And Trish stomped off. Ally closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She hated fighting with Trish. This argument was over, and so was their girl's day. All before two in the afternoon.

* * *

**_A/n: Well hope you enjoyed that. Who here understands Trish's argument? Who thinks she's being a bitch and should just stop, Ally has lots more stress to deal with like Cassidy dating Austin! I think both! -_- Geeeez! Lol well I hope you enjoyed that and don't be discouraged by the sudden unwanted couple. I don't like Cassidy and Austin as a couple (Obviously or this wouldn't be an Auslly fic) Well anyway, please tell me what you think!_**

**_Please Favorite Follow and Review! And I'll post again when I can!_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Hi, Thought I'd update for this. I'm having trouble writing for Angels Don't fly, sorry guys. I have writers block 0.0 My first one ever! And I don't like it. This chapter was already made i just kept forgetting to post because I've been trying to write a chapter for Angels Don't Fly. At any rate, I will post a chapter soon and I hope you enjoy this new chapter for this story^^ Thanks so much for the follows and reviews you guys I love you for reading and reviewing ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else that you might recognize that shouldn't be mine.**_

* * *

"So you're telling me the truth?" Austin asked.

"Yes!" Ally huffed, annoyed with her friend. "Yes I am telling you the truth and nothing but the truth!"

"Cassidy… approached you and said that?" Austin asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Ally groaned and crashed onto Austin's couch.

After leaving the mall she walked to his house, telling him all about Cassidy and Trish. She left out her gutted feeling, because the pain had subsided for a while; but when Austin's face lit up at the sound of Cassidy's name, it returned. It twisted and made her heart jolt, her head spinning. The feeling was painful and annoying to no extent.

She placed her hand to her belly and closed her eyes. Oh, how badly she wanted to throw up.

"Yo Al's you okay? You're not pregnant are you?" Austin joked. Ally opened her eyes, sending daggers from her eyes at him. Austin smiled. "If looks could kill…" He muttered.

"It would be a miracle if you survived even one day." Ally finished. Austin smiled gently down at her and chuckled.

"You love me too much to kill me Ally. I'm too sexy to be dead." He said, winking at her. Ally rolled her eyes, but the heat made its way to her cheeks. Austin scooted her legs off so he could sit down. "What's bothering you? You're not being yourself Ally and it's scaring me." He said, sincerely concerned. Ally shrugged.

"I don't know, my head hurts, and I'm super stressed out." She answered. "I just…"

"You don't want your dad to leave again do you?" he asked. Ally gave him a look and sat up. "I saw the way you changed at breakfast Ally; you can't hide anything from me." He said. Ally pressed her lips together then groaned, putting her head in her hands. Austin rubbed her back for a few seconds, not wanting to cheaply comfort her because the best comforts are the silent ones. So, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Ally leaned her head on his chest and let out an exhale, closing her eyes. The two stayed that way for a while, not saying anything. "You know what you should do Ally?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Smile. Because you don't own all the worries in the world." He said, rubbing her arm. "And…"

"And…?"

"And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while." Austin sang. "Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are." Ally giggled and hugged Austin, hiding her face in his chest.

"Thank you."

"No problem Ally." He whispered with a smile. He felt her soft breath on his collar bone and closed his eyes, sighing contently. The peace only lasted so long. Austin's phone rang, scaring the both of them. Austin's eyes widened as he recognized the ringtone. "It's her!" he said excitedly. For some unknown reason, Ally knew exactly who 'her' was, and her stomach twisted once more. Austin grabbed his phone frantically.

"Sup!" he answered stupidly, wincing as he realized how dumb that must've been. "Cassidy! Hey! What's up?" Ally let go of Austin, slightly disappointed that their moment was finished. "R-right now? No no no it's fine I'm not doing anything!' He shot Ally an apologetic glance along with a worried look. The girl shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay! I'll be right over!" And he hung up. "Ally I am so-"

"There's no need to apologize Austin. You really really like this girl, I can tell." She said. "Go have fun, text me when you get home." She said, standing up. Austin stood up too and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ally, you're the best." He said.

"Austin… Can't… Breathe!" Austin let go and Ally dramatically heaved, as if she were actually going to die if he hadn't let go so soon. Ally needed him to though, for the pain grew worse and worse. Austin gave her an apologetic smile then sighed happily. He allowed himself to squeal in a high pitch and Ally gave him a look, crossing her arms and pretending to be annoyed. It was something they did, where the one on the date acts like a girl, the other is the annoyed best friend. "Go get dressed you idiot." Ally says, playfully hitting him.

"Okay then! Thanks Al's!" he said, giving her another hug and fist pumping, running to his room.

"But I didn't do anything!" She shouted up at him. He stopped just at his bedroom door and looked at the small brunette.

"You've always been there, you're always supportive and you're awesome. That's enough reason to thank you and that's only three of them." He said with a boyish smile. Then he ran into his room. The girl stared at his doorway, placing a hand on her head.

"Warm…" She mutters, wondering if she's sick. Her head kept spinning. She grabbed her purse and opened the front door, giving out a low whistle to signal her departure. A high whistle answered back from upstairs. With a wide smile, the brunette left his house.

* * *

"_There! Right there!" Trish exclaimed, interrupting Ally. The girl looked at her Latina friend in question. Trish gave her a look before rolling her eyes. "That's when you fell in love with him!" Ally winced and Trish bit her lip. "Sorry I just-"_

"_No no, it's fine. And you're right. I fell first." She said with a sigh. "I broke the contract first. Though it's silly to base a friendship off a contract. Stupid really."_

"_Continue." Trish urged. Ally laughed and stared over at the window. "Well you know this part."_

* * *

The day was slow and Ally spent most of it in her room reading. Half way through; she called up Trish who thankfully wasn't mad anymore. The two apologized and Trish was invited to sleep over. Ally heard the knock on the door and ran to it, opening it to reveal Trish.

"Guess who's ready for a sleep over?" She asked. Ally giggled and let her in. "Look Al's I'm really sorry about earlier." She began.

"I know. And I don't blame you. I know that was probably the biggest secret I have ever kept from you. But from now on, I promise. No more secrets." Ally said. Trish smiled, feeling reassured and stepped inside.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He went to another convention." Ally said. "He'll be gone for another two weeks."

"Great! So I can crash here every now and then in this following two weeks!" Trish said jokingly. Although, knowing Trish, Ally was sure she was going to. Smiling to herself she led Trish to her room.

"So how are you and Trent?" Ally asked. Trish smiled and sighed.

"He's just perfect! I hadn't met such a sweet guy in so long." She said. "We were making out at Miami beach the other day." Trish says with a smile. She looked at Ally, who unconsciously made a face. "What? Don't tell me you've never kissed someone." Trish said. Ally stayed quiet and sat on her bed as Trish gasped. "You haven't!?"

"Oh don't be so surprised!" Ally said, her face turning a nice shade of pink as she flung a pillow in Trish's direction. The Latina giggled, unable to control it.

"Didn't you date Elliot not too long ago?" She asked.

"Yea, up until last Wednesday. And no I've never kissed him. That's one of the reason's I broke up with him. He just… wasn't the one." It was hard to explain but that was the only way Ally could put it into words. It was true, some days Elliot came on to her and she wasn't ready. She didn't want a relationship where you just kissed each other aggressively, as if it were the last kiss you were going to get. Ally wasn't going to let a kiss lead to something else and that's what Elliot wanted. He has designed himself to be sweet on the outside, only when you get to know him in a certain way do you realize that all he wanted was a relationship where his lustful needs could be met. Like hell Ally going to give in to that! No way, no how!

Trish sighed and shook her head.

"Ally Dawson, I will ask you one thing and one thing only. It is a question I've been **dying** to hear the answer too. And goddamn it you are going to answer! And truthfully!" Trish said.

"Well I did promise no more lies." Ally answered, wondering what Trish could possible want to know, although she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Is it because of Austin that you broke up with him? I mean you've got to be crazy to dump a guy like Elliot! He is super sweet and super cute!" Trish exclaimed which earned her a look. "What I'm really asking is, do you like Austin?" _I knew it._ Ally thought. The girl groaned, rolling her eyes before giggling. "What?! It's a legitimate question!" Trish defended. Ally shook her head.

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that question, I swear to god I'd be a millionaire by now." She laughed. "No I don't like Austin." She said effortlessly.

"Lies. You got to like something about him! You guys hang out so much you're practically married!" Trish exclaimed. With a nervous laugh, the shy girl looked away, out towards her window. She felt the twist in her stomach urge at her, the words on the tip of her tongue. She closed her eyes and the guilt settled in. No more lies. She came into reality and shook it away, denying so much yet having so little reason to do so. She opened her mouth and closed it. Her hand started reaching for her hair, running her fingers through the curls. Then she stood still.

"We are friends. We aren't a couple. There isn't something between us and there never will be. I like Austin as a friend and he thinks of me the same way. We are honestly happy as just friends." She finally said, not looking at Trish but at the window; where the darkening sky was stained with blue and purple. "There won't be a marriage as you wish there would be, or a first kiss that you think should happen. There's no when, there's just a never. No matter what happens, we will always end up as just friends. There won't be anything between us."

"But do you wish there was?" Silence. Why can't there be more of it? Why can't the world be silent, with no pestering and annoying questions? Why can't people just leave things the way they are? Ally thought all this as she finally turned to Trish, meeting her eyes and ready to say the words that she's said so many times. The words that was so easy to say yet so difficult to believe. And when she opened her mouth, her voice was strangled until she finally managed to say something. But this time it was the truth.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**A/n:Sorry it took so long to update and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! **_

_**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Thanks you guys for the amazing reviews I am so glad you all like this story ^^ I love you all so much sorry for taking a while to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Whatever, you know already**_

* * *

Ally's room was silent except for Trish's snoring. The young brunette hadn't even considered closing her eyes. Ally slept on a blowup bed while Trish slept on her bed. She had one ear bud in as she listened to her iPod in the darkness, never really letting the music or the lyrics sink in, she stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. Her ceiling had a couple of glow in the dark stickers she had her father stuck on there, simply for those rare nights she couldn't see the stars out her bedroom window. The light was faint and every few months Ally had to re-glue them as they dangled, teasingly suspenseful as they threatened to fall.

"I'm a little butterfly. Spread my colorful wings..." Ally's phone rang softly, Austin's voice ringing out. The girl smiled softly and was almost tempted to not answer if it meant she could hear him sing her song, sweetly and softly into the night. "Even though I'm small and frail-"

"Ally, answer your god damn phone or I'm going to break it..." Trish grumbled angrily. Ally sighed, taking off the ear bud and grabbing her phone from her small dresser by her bedside. She flipped it open and answered softly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally-cat, were you awake?" His voice was quiet and soft. With a smile, Ally flashed her eyes towards Trish. The Latina was still snoring away.

"Yea. I couldn't sleep." Grabbing a blanket, the brunette walked out of her room, closing the door to her room behind her and walking down the stairs. "Did you just get home from your date?" Ally asked. She sat on the love seat couch in her living room, wrapping the blankets around her.

"Yea. We went to catch a movie that started at eleven so that's why I'm calling you at one in the morning." The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"The best day of my life! Cassidy is amazing. And we are into the same type of music, the same bands, she's absolutely perfect! She's like pancakes..." He muttered softly.

"Wow. You really like her." That shouldn't have bothered Ally, but it did to an annoying extent.

"I'm crazy about her..."

"It's only been a day Austin."

"But it feels like a life time..." Ally smiled sadly at the way Austin sounded. Love-struck. The teenage boy rambled about his date, sounding enthusiastic and joyful. Ally smiled, feeling her stomach churn as she listened attentively. By the time Austin had finished, he had taken up twenty of Ally's minutes. The girl sighed, wondering how big the phone bill will be this month.

"That's great Austin…" She said with a yawn. "I'm happy for you. Maybe you finally found the one for you." Ally says with false happiness.

"Maybe… Just maybe." She heard Austin say happily. The girl twisted her fingers together, her gut knotted.

"Austin?"

"Yea?"

"You… You won't leave me right?" She sounded so small, so insecure. But she desperately wanted the answer.

"Ally, you know my answer. We'll be together always; you're one of my best friends besides Dez." Warmth fluttered Ally's chest and she sighed quietly in relief.

"Okay…I just…"

"Don't worry Ally. Cassidy won't get in between our friendship. I promise." Ally nodded but remembered that Austin couldn't see her so she whispers I know, into the phone.

"I better go, Austin." She says. "I don't want to pay a tremendous phone bill again."

"Okay kitty, I'll let you sleep. G'nite Ally."

"G'night Austin." She waited for the click on the other end and closed her eyes. She covered her face with her arm and let the drowsiness of sleep consume her.

* * *

"_That was the last conversation we had that wasn't filled with lies." Ally spoke. "That Sunday morning, I had woken up with a bad cough, and you remember what happened." Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust._

"_Oh yea, you hacked up whatever you ate on Saturday." She said. "I've never seen you so sick. You looked terrible, horrible; you seemed so weak, fragile-"_

"_Okay Trish, I get it. I was sick." Ally said with a small smile. Trish smiled back and chuckled._

"_I do remember you asking for Austin, and how fast he got there when I called him." She said with a small frown. "He came to the house like he sprinted there, as if his life depended on it." Ally pressed her lips together and nodded._

"_Yea, I don't remember that. I guess I was in the bathroom. But you left to get medicine from the drug store."_

* * *

"Ally!" Austin shouted from down the stairs. The girl groaned in response from her bedroom and she heard the hammering footsteps run up the stairs as Austin busted into her room. He found her curled up in her bed with three blankets Trish had thrown on her. She trembled, her eyes drooped lifelessly. Her skin so pale and a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. And due to the fact that her vision was blurred and her head spun, she couldn't see him clearly. Ally was a living corpse. "Jesus Christ Ally, Trish told me you were dying!"

"I feel like I am…" Ally croaked. She coughed violently, her hand over her mouth as if she could force it down. Austin walked towards her and kneeled in front of the bed. He placed a cool hand to her forehead and pursed his lips.

"I don't get it. You seemed fine yesterday." Ally shrugged and closed her eyes. Austin's hand moved towards her cheek and he stroked it with the pad of his thumb. Her skin felt warm underneath his palm and he shook his head. "Come here." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ally sat up, her hair in tangled knots all over the place. Austin couldn't help but smile a little as she scooted towards him and he laid her head on his lap. His fingers stoked her hair, trying to untangle the mess. She coughed again; the sound was dry and raspy. The girl's throat felt raw and it hurt to swallow. All Austin could do was rub her back soothingly. She must've fallen asleep because Trish bursting into the room made her jolt.

"I got the medicine!" She announced. Ally looked up at Trish, who seemed to be having a conversation with Austin, mouthing words hurriedly. She looked up at him and his face had a puzzled look as he tried to decipher the girls words.

"What happened?" She asks as Trish hands her the medicine. She opens the lid and shakes out two pills. Taking the glass of water from Trish, she forces them down her throat, her face wrinkling in disgust. She turned back to Austin who still didn't answer her question. "What happened?" She asks again. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Uh…" Austin stammers, confused. Trish groans.

"Cassidy is outside waiting for you, Ally. She wanted to see you because I told her you were sick and I lead her here."

"Wait… Cassidy?!" Austin asked. Trish gives him an unimpressed look.

"Yes you idiot. That's what I was trying to say." Ally's expression remained blank.

"Sooo…. Invite her in. There's no harm in that." Ally said dryly. "Austin let her in. She'll understand that we are just friends, that's why you're here." The blond nods, jumping up and racing down the stairs.

"Ally, I don't think that's a good idea." Trish says when Austin is out of ear shot.

"Why? You think she might get sick?" Ally asks worriedly, scolding herself for not having thought of risking Cassidy's health. Trish rolls her eyes.

"I don't think the two girls that like Austin should be in the same room. Either you two will be incredibly pissed off and jealous of each other or one of you will feel more abandoned and less important than the other."

"Trish, Austin and I are just friends. I don't like him in that way. He really likes Cassidy and I think they should be together. Don't worry about me."

"I don't know Ally I feel like you're lying to me."

"I promised you I wasn't lying to you anymore." Ally said, coughing loudly. She heard the door open and footsteps walk in. Ally looked up and gave Cassidy a weak smile.

"Hi." She said, trying to sound alive. It came out dry, raspy and choked. Cassidy gave her a smile and walked up to her.

"Hey, I heard you were sick. Thought I'd come to see how you were. I was kinda surprised that Austin was here." Ally nodded.

"I'm fine. Austin heard I was sick too and came over to see if I was dying." Ally gave Austin a small smile which he stuck his tongue out.

"Trish sounded really panicked over the phone okay! She said that you were!"

"That's sweet of you, blondie." Cassidy says with a smirk. "I knew there was a soft and caring side behind your 'too cool' personality." Ally couldn't help but laugh which soon turned into a violent cough fit. She covered her mouth and doubled over. She heard Austin rush over to her, his hand on her head.

"Calm down, Al's…" He whispered to her. Ally tried and soon did.

"I bought packages of tea if you want some Ally." Cassidy said.

"Thanks…" Ally choked. "Austin, show her where the stuff is?" The boy looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Do you have Chamomile? Or Earl Grey? Those are two of her top favorites." Ally smiled a bit and the two looked up at Cassidy. The strawberry blond gave them an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I only have Green tea and Jasmine."

"Jasmine's your fourth favorite. Do you want that?" Austin asks, looking at the brunette. The petite girl nodded and smiled at Cassidy gratefully.

"Jasmine tea would be great. Thanks." She said. Cassidy nods and Austin stands up, ruffles Ally's hair, and leads Cassidy down the stairs. Laying her head down, Ally closed her eyes, just wanting to sleep. She heard Trish sigh and footsteps head towards the door. "Thanks Trish…" Ally whispered. Silence. Ally was about to open her eyes, thinking the Latina had left.

"What are best friends for?" She finally answered. Opening her eyes, Ally met Trish's sincere smile. Smiling back, Ally closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't found easily but it was made possible.

* * *

Her afternoon was wasted away with Cassidy and Austin. There was no feeling of jealousy or third wheeling. She sat in front of the TV, Austin in the middle of her and Cassidy. The petite brunette kept her respectful distance and still maintained her friendly aura. Cassidy didn't seem to mind that Austin knew Ally like a memorized song he would always sing. And it was just fine with Ally that Cassidy was snuggled up into Austin's side; her head lay on the crook of his neck. It was all expected. It just wasn't what Ally expected to be witnessing all throughout her Sunday afternoon.

* * *

_**A/n: Yea I know, Poor Ally, Austin wake the FRICK up! GOSH! Lol anyway, I hope you liked that and don't worry I don't like this "relationship" between Cassidy and Austin either. But we are going to have Auslly even if it kills the universe! [Same goes for Raura ;)] lol well that's it for right now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Please Follow Favorite and Review and I'll post again as soon as I can**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


End file.
